The present invention relates to an arrangement for mixing textile fiber flakes in set quantity ratios, with at least one conveyer and at least two weighing feeders with weighing tanks.
In a known arrangement, a single conveyer, for example, an endless conveyer belt, is arranged underneath the scale tanks and delivers the material to a breakup arrangement. Between the drops of the weighing tanks, the conveyer belt advances only by the width of a weighing tank. From the individual drops result closed layers of mixture components which are on top of each other. Pressure tables compress the layers. The conveyer belt, in conjunction with a pressure table located above its end, delivers the layers to a breakup roller with serrated slats. The breakup roller receives the horizontal layers in a vertical direction, mixes them intensively and drops the mixture into an air current which delivers it to the next machine. This arrangement permits the production of good mixtures. However, the formation of small flakes, particularly for fibers over 60 mm in length, is limited because of the difficult breakup of the multiple superposed layers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangment of the above-described type which permits the production of a mixture with small flakes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement as described, which may be readily maintained in service and which has a substantially long operating life.